


Tainted Dreams

by LovingYouThatWay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan is a detective, Detectives, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Felix is desperate, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingYouThatWay/pseuds/LovingYouThatWay
Summary: Something happens with Felix's boyfriend seven months before their wedding. The police keep saying that this was a suicide and there's no one to blame, but he himself.Felix, of course, knows that there's nothing like this, so he finds a way to prove them wrong.Seven months and the trial is over, the conclusion is still suicide. Felix has only one option in this case and this is to find a good detective to investigate and find the answers he needs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. The phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic coming from a very lovely friend of mine,  
> who still doesn't have a profile here,  
> so I am gonna post the fic on her behalf <3  
> Comments are always wellcomed, I hope that you are gonna like it as much as I do!

****

********* 7 months earlier *********

_"I will tell him later when we see each other... Yes, of course!.... Thanks, tell him I love him too," Felix chuckled before ending the conversation, and at this time he saw the traffic light turning red. He hit the breaks and let his head go back and lean on the back of the front seat. His eyes saw the seconds right under the traffic light and they were going down from 193. "It's gonna be a long wait here," he thought as he grabbed his phone and opened his messages with Wonil - his boyfriend._

**_Felix: Honey, I'm in a traffic jam and it's so annoying, I will be late for sure! Could you please tell your parents that I'm doing my best to be there on time?_ **

**_Wonil: Yes, baby, don't worry about this, they will understand._ **

**_Felix: Yes, probably, but I don't want to make a bad first impression. I want them to like me, because I want to be with you forever._ **

**_Wonil: Don't think that much about it. I'm waiting for you, baby._ **

_Felix was just about to reply, when he heard someone from behind hitting the car horn. "Okay, okay, I saw it!" Felix mumbled, trying to drive off of the junction. He passed quickly straight through it and turned left just to go somewhere among the tiny streets that almost looked like rivers flowing through the mountains. He went where he had to go and stopped the car. He got out as quick as he could and locked it by pressing the button in the remote in his hand._

_His steps led him to a woman standing with a big smile on her face and a bouquet of white roses in her hands. She stood there as if Felix was the one she was waiting for. When he went closer, the woman held him the bouquet. "Seventeen white roses, right?" she asked with a soft calming voice._

_"Yes, thank you so much! Keep the change," He smiled in front of her, taking the flowers and giving her a big banknote. The woman simply replied "Thanks to you too, young man," and after that he quickly got back in the car. Slowly he left the flowers on the passenger’s seat next to him and started the engine once again. There was one thing Felix had to do today and this was to not be late and to make a good impression on his boyfriend's parents._

_"Fuck!" He sighed out as he got back on one of the main streets, trying to go to the next destination - the residence of the Jung family. His eyes wide opened when he assimilated the number under the red traffic light once again. It wasn't only a hundred and ninety, it was three hundred and ... almost ninety. He didn't want to swear as he did right before heading closer to the traffic light, but every single cell in his body wanted him to scream at the top of his lungs._

**_Felix: Did you know that here you have to wait more than five minutes on the traffic light? I mean... If you can go once it's green again of course... if not, what, you will have to wait 10 or 15 minutes??_ **

**_Wonil: What? Why? Where are you?_ **

**_Felix: Stuck in the fucking traffic... Anyways, I'm doing my best to go as soon as I can._ **

****

****

********* Nowadays *********

Felix stood up from the sofa and with small quiet steps he headed to the door. His parents were doing everything to make him stay a few more minutes there while they were all watching the news.. together. But he had enough for the last seven months ever single minute after what had happened was like an hour in hell. The young boy wanted this to stop and this feeling... He wanted this feeling to be somewhere in the past. He needed to feel like a winner, not like a loser.

"Please, stay," his mum said with a soft and sad voice. "I know it's hard, but please..."

"You know that it's hard? Oh yeah, you know..." his sarcastic deep voice made the woman feel bad for saying those words. She gulped, trying to find a brand new way to make her son come back. "You know nothing, mama," he reminded her.

"Lee Yongbok, come here, or I will...." Mr. Lee said with a strong face. He wasn't happy with his son's decisions, but what else he could do after all had already happened. Of course, Mrs. Lee was right next to him, she glanced at her husband so he would know that he had to stop.

"He's hurt, leave him alone for now." She said slowly, turning her head to see him and went right after him.

"Yongbok, you know..."

"It's Felix, it will always be Felix, you hear me?" he almost yelled. "Now can I be alone for one hour at least?"

They were going upstairs, Felix first, and his mother right behind him. Step after step, untill they finally went closer to his own room. The woman looked at him.

"Baby, I..." she tried to say something, but Felix shut the door right in front of her confused and worried face.

"Can you not?" Felix yelled from the other side of the door. "I will talk on the phone, I don't want to be disturbed, please!" he continued yelling, while at this exact moment his fingers were quickly scrolling through his text with his brother.

While he found what he was searching for he screenshotted it and then his finger gently touched the little phone icon at the top right. Felix sat down in his armchair, crossing his legs on his bed. His head slowly went back, so he could at least get some rest.

"What's up, brother?" the boy from the other side responded quickly. Felix mumbled something. "Oh, no! Please don't tell me they tried to make you go there...."

His mumbles continued.

"Felix, look... I know that he didn't commit suicide, but you have to move on. It's been seven fucking months; I know you loved him, but..." Felix groaned and made his brother stop talking for a moment.

"You know nothing, Han. None of you know what I feel, none of you know how I broke the moment I saw him, my hands... My hands touched his body and he was cold, ice cold. He was fucking dead and all I could do was cry... " Felix's voice trailed off. "You know how to fuck your boyfriend," he cried out, "but you don't know how much I loved him, you don't know how much I miss him... and especially, you don't know and you will never know what's the feeling to see the one who you trully love dead."

"HAN PLEASE STOP MAKING HIM CRY ALMOST EVERY FUCKING TIME! You're his brother, you have to protect him." Felix heard through the phone.

This was Minho - Han's boyfriend. They were at this time in Hawaii, where the four of them had to be. Minho, Han, Felix and of course, Wonil. It was all done, the whole trip was already planned and someone had to go.

"Thanks, Hyung!" the boy shouted. "Can I hear something different from "Wonil killed himself and stuff like that?"

"Of course," Minho continued. "Yesterday we went to the jungle and it was a real safari! I swear, there were like.... I don't know, ten new bird species I see for the first time ever. It was like a fairy tale and of course guess who tried to hide himself in the bush full of some kind of poison leaves!"

"Han!"

"Yeah, now you can joke with him about it."

"Can I call him Peter Pan?"

"YES!"

"Ouch! Guys, am I not important?" Han laughed.

Felix finally started talking with Han, when Minho headed to the kitchen to see how the meal was going. After a few more minutes Han said he had to leave Felix for now. "Minho needs me in the kitchen, so... gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Course," Felix sighed. He hung up the phone and left it on his bed, reaching for the remote control for his big tv on the wall. He turned it on, so he could find something a bit interesting and he could forget about his life for a while. It was too hard for him to deal with it at this moment.

"Yesterday was the end of the trial against Min Subin. The judges plead him not guilty and this case was closed like suicide," a woman from the news said with an expressionless face. "Of course, they would say it like that, no one cared at all," Felix reminded himself. Those words were like some kind of knives slowly tearing his heart, while he tried to find the power to switch the channel.

"Lee Yongbok left the court screaming that this was not the end and Min Subin will get what he deserved. No matter what that meant, the department is categorically sure about this conclusion. There won't be any penalties about Min Subin."

"FUCK YOU!" Felix screamed aloud. "Fuck you, fucking press! You can't just leave people to live their lives; you always have to say something even if you still say the same from yesterday?" Felix yelled done with all of this. "FUCK!"

His at the most time cute face was now red and nothing like it looks like generally. His eyes were watery again for the nth time these past seven months and there wasn't a thing that could make him forget what he went through. There was no way that this was the end; he had to know the truth. Moreover, he would do anything to find it. Every single piece of it is going to be clear for him, no matter how much it costs him.

********* 7 months earlier *********

_"Hey, babe," Wonil kissed Felix's cheek and took the flowers from his hands. "Take off your jacket," he said as if it was a command, "and don't be scared, please. You look like a little bunny.."_

_"I'm not scared, I only wanted them to like me, because I want to spend my lifetime with you. I don't want your parents to hate me and to try to separate us." Felix explained to his boyfriend right before leaving his jacket at the hanging on his left. "Can I..."_

_"Of course," Wonil gave him back the flowers with a big smile. "They're waiting for us."_

_They both went into the big dining room, where Mr. and Mrs. Jung were waiting for him and Wonil to come. Of course, Mr. Jung wasn't happy to see Felix and this was written all over his face, while Mrs. Jung looked like she was okay with this._

_Felix's eyes were running around just to memorize everything he could for the first time. He always did this when he went somewhere for the first time._

_"Mum, dad.. This is Felix, my boyfriend."_

_As Wonil said this, Mr. Jung made a bad grimace, but Mrs. Jung smiled. Felix made a step closer to her and gave her the flowers politely saying "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jung."_

_"Oh, Felix, it's so nice from you, thank you! Please call me Areum, baby!" She smiled while he slowly nodded. "You're so sweet, baby!"_

_The thoughts running through his head at this moment was "Please, Mr. Jung, don't kill me." And "Please, Mrs. Jung, don't suffocate me from hugs, it's gonna be awkward." Of course, the man didn't say anything but "Hi Felix." And for a while there was complete silence._

_"Can we eat now?" Wonil asked._

_All four of them sat on the table and the questioning began as soon as Mrs. Jung went to serve the dinner. Wonil's father asked Felix a bunch of questions by this time, all of them basic. Where are you from? Why Felix? What do you want from my son? And a few more are not really different from these. "Fuck," Felix thought when he saw the annoying glance Mr. Jung gave Mrs. Jung. Of course, she still looked like she liked the boy._

**_Felix: Your dad wants to kill me, I swear._ **

**_Wonil: It's okay, leave your phone and you're gonna survive, haha._ **

**_Felix: He doesn't like me. He doesn't even listen to my answers, he..._ **

**_Wonil: It's okay, baby, he's been like that ever since I can remember._ **

**_Felix: Of course you will say this... Can this be over now?_ **

**_Wonil: You want us to marry, right?_ **

**_Felix: I do, but I'm literally freaking out, he looks at me like he's gonna stab me every second!_ **

_Wonil didn't reply, so Felix could leave his phone and continue with the dinner with Wonil's parents. It was an important moment and Felix should do his best to do the best he could at this time._

_"I'm sorry, it's a bit late and I should get going." Quiet voice broke the awkward silence._

_"Why, baby?" Wonil asked, looking up at Felix, who already stood up ready to go. "Is everything okay?"_

_"Yes, it's okay, honey. I just forgot that my mother wanted my help tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Jung thank you for this wonderful and delicious dinner. I am so sorry, but I really have to go now! It was a pleasure for me to meet you; Wonil has a really good role models and teachers for life." Felix said politely and hugged Mrs. Jung. He made a small reverence in sing of respect to Wonil's father, after that started slowly walking towards the door._

_"Felix, do you want me to put your desert in something, so you can eat it at home?" Mrs. Jung said slowly and with a big smile, while Mr. Jung shrugged her._

_"No, thank you so much, Mrs. Jung. It was a pleasure meeting you! Have a good night!"_

_Wonil followed him and in front of the door, they looked at each other._

_"Why?"_

_"He doesn't like me, Wonil! He is going to stab me the moment you leave me with him only. You know that, you can see how he looks at me..."_

_"He has to be okay with you, no matter if he wants it, or no... We're marrying each other after seven months, remember?" Wonil took his small body closer and kissed his forehead. "I love you and he's going to be okay with it, no matter if he wants it or not."_

_"I don't want to be hated, Wonil."_

_"I know baby, let me talk with him, okay?"_

_"Yes. Thank you so much! I'll go now."_

_Felix took his jacket and kissed for one last time his boyfriend._

_"Love ya, bye!" he said before leaving, Wonil replied to him blowing a kiss at him. "Love ya too, baby!" he shook his hand in the air to say "bye, bye" and went back inside._

********* Nowadays *********

"Yongbok, baby, you have to eat something..." his mother slowly said from the other side of the door.

"Didn't I say something? I want to be alone and my name is Felix!"

"Felix, please, you need to eat something," his dad entered the 'chat' he and his mom were having.

"Fine, if I eat now, will you leave me alone later?" he almost yelled again. This was not their boy, but he was hurt and they had to support him with everything they could.

Felix was only 22 years old when he had to experience something like this. His boyfriend died under unexplained circumstances. Ever since that day, the boy had only one thing to live for – to finally find the truth. The police were doing everything but to find what exactly happened that night, so he was now considering calling a private detective, so he could finally close this case and really move on. Felix was sure that Min Sunbin was the one who killed his boyfriend and there was one way he could prove it – to hire a professional detective, working on his own, who can solve this.

"Baby, if you don't feel good, if you're still sad, you can always talk to us, you know that, right?" Mrs. Lee whispered, while her boy was trying to eat. "I know you loved him, and know it hurts, but he... It's done and you have to move on, really! You cannot keep walking around like a ghost, not eating at all and not sleeping much, you have to get up on your legs and..."

"I know mum, its okay." His deep voice almost scared her.

These were the only words spoken, while the Lees were eating. The diner was soon over and Felix headed back to his room. He was just entering it, while he heard his phone ringing. He fastened to pick up and of course, it was Han.

"Hey, brother, I know I left you, but for real, Minho is such a baby sometimes! And I'm the younger in the relationship..." he complained. Of course, Felix knew he was joking, but he wasn't in the mood to joke back.

"It's okay. What's up there? Is the sun shining bright?"

"Nope, it's literally 2 am here, Felix... How do you imagine that? In the middle of the night the sun was shining bright... Looks like some kind of a mad world, don't you think?"

"The world is mad, Han. You know that, don't you?"

The second after that the silence took over the phone call. No one knew what to say. Neither did Felix, because all he could think of in the moment was how he had to be there with Han, Minho and Wonil, who had to be his husband at this time, but what did he get? Wonil's death, his parents hating him even more, the police and the judges saying that it was suicide... and no Hawaii, no marriage, nothing!

"Hey, Felix, did you know that when Han wants to say something important, he starts stuttering?"

"FUCK YOU, Minho!" Han shouted really loud and the other guy started laughing as hard as he could. "Leave him, he's drunk. He took my glass of wine and finished it just for a couple of seconds and I had just filled it, I swear!"

"Both of you are so childish..." Felix mumbled.

"Talk about him, not me!" Minho shouted again so he was sure Felix would hear.

"Brother, please tell me you will come home soon. I miss both of you..."

"We will. The day after tomorrow is our flight back. As soon as we are there, you're home with us. What happened with the detective? Did you find the right one?" Han asked.

"Probably. I searched all night long and I thought that Bang Chan or something like that was his name... I don't remember well... So, I, uh... I think he would do the job better than any other detective." Felix mumbled. He unlocked his phone just to find the detective's site.

"I swear, if he doesn't help, I will kill him!" Han threatened.

"It's okay, brother. Don't worry about this." Felix whispered. "Here, that's his website. There are a few pictures in the "about" page, so you can see how he looks."

"Holy fuck, he's sexy!" Minho said slowly, trying to assimilate the information. "And he's a detective? Don't you think it's a scam?"

"Nope, why?"

"Cuz he's a snack! Look at him, he has abs, doesn't wear glasses, aren't the detectives nerdy and weird?" Minho asked, looking right at the screen, where was still one of the pictures in the website. "He's totally sexy, Felix!"

"What?" Han asked. "I thought you loved me!"

"I love you baby, but I appreciate beauty when I see it." Han rolled his eyes and started laughing.

"What are you taking in Hawaii? Some kind of happy pills, or what?" Felix asked a bit sad because they were laughing and actually having a good time, while he has to be in Korea trying to find who killed his boyfriend.

"Of course, the pills are called sex."

"And alcohol," Minho completed.

"And we were supposed to be there too, but someone killed Wonil and no one tries to find who did it..."

Han didn't know what else to say. They did everything they could to make Felix forget about this for a moment. They wanted to see him happy for once, because for the past seven months, there were mostly tears, screams, and a few times he fainted because someone didn't remember what's eating.

"Can you please stop overthinking? Please, go to bed now, when you get some sleep you will call the 'sexy' detective and you will make an appointment. I know it's hard to sleep now, but please, for once, just go to sleep and get some rest, okay?"

Silent groan went out of Felix's thick lips. He was totally done with it, he was done with everything for today. And Han... No matter how much Felix wanted to yell at Han right at the moment, he was totally right and Felix had to listen to him. And also, knowing that his body is about to betray him every single moment, he actually considered going to sleep. And really sleep, because there were only a few times when he said "I'm going to sleep" to Han and Minho and went to bed just to cry all night, not knowing what he should do.

********* 7 months earlier *********

**_Felix: I'm home, I'll see my mum and my dad and I'll probably go to sleep after this._ **

**_Wonil: Okay, baby! Text me again before bed._ **

**_Felix: Of course._ **

_"What are you doing, Jung Wonil?" his dad asked. Wonil shook his black haired head and said "Nothing."_

_"Do you text this guy Filix, or..."_

_"It's Felix. And what if I do?" Wonil asked, getting up from the chair he was still sitting on. "Uh?"_

_"Nothing. You will not marry him either way." His dad said coldly. "What? Why do you look at me like that? Did you hear something you couldn't think of earlier?"_

_"You... what's fucking wrong with you? You once killed one of my boyfriends; you tried to kill my best friend... You will not touch Felix, you hear me?" Wonil yelled._

_"Wonil, please stop yelling at your father!"_

_"Father? This piece of shit here is no one's father; he's just a stupid asshole that keeps hating me for being gay. Guess what, we will marry each other and you will not come between us!"_

_"Okay. Okaaaay, Wonil." his father hissed. "Just to know, after less than a month you're going to be married to Min Subin's daughter."_

_"What? I am going to be what?" Wonil asked. "Are you insane? I don't even know her!"_

_"Yes, but her father is our partner and he wants you to marry each other as soon as possible."_

_"Honey, don't you think you have to be nice to your son?"_

_"Can I do what he did?" Wonil's dad asked his wife looking at her without expressing his anger. They all knew he was angry, even Wonil. But this was his life, his love, his marriage. If he couldn't marry the one he loved, then where was the point of living? To be with some girl he didn't even knew before? No way! Wonil was ready to marry the one he loved and no matter what, he wasn't going to marry this girl. "SON? You can call him our son? This piece of crap knows only how to plug his attribute in some guys' asses..."_

_"You..." Wonil mumbled finally after almost a minute of silence. His body was shaking, his mind couldn't find more words still and the only thing he could do is stare with a pale expression still, before breaking into pieces. "You said you were okay, you told me you loved me anyways..." he whispered, trying to be as louder as he could at this moment. His voice was gone somewhere, like a scent of a good parfum goes invisibly and imperceptibly away. "You did, didn't you?" This time his voice was gone and these words sounded like they weren't coming from someone in the room._

_"You want me to love you? You were supposed to give me grandchildren, not to some young boy who knows only how to spend someone else's money...." his dad said trying his best to avoid Wonil's eyes._

********* Nowadays *********

The sun was already in the middle of his way to the other side. The birds were not singing, but were hidden somewhere where it was cold enough for them to survive the hot day. Felix was still sleeping in his bed, his covers on the floor since he felt extremely hot during the night and put them down there. His head sunk in his soft and comfortable pillow, while he tried to find a way to extend his sleep. The harsh light from the sun was entering his room without permission, but to get up from the bed and to pull the curtains was way too much power for his exhausted body, so he just grabbed his pillow and put his head underneath it.

Someone knocked on the door. This was a sign that since this moment he wouldn't get any more sleep. He placed his head on the pillow once again and stared at the ceiling, thinking if he had to say something.

"Baby, you okay?" His mum asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes," he wanted to scream, so they could leave him, but he couldn't find the strength for this. His eyes slowly got in tears, the bitter sweet memories of how he and Wonil were lying in his bed all day long every weekend made him feel strange. There was something good about imagining these times, but they always made him sad, because none of this could ever be true again. He stood quiet still. Should he lie that he's okay, or should he say the truth just to take every consequence coming with being honest?

Everything he found strength to do was to turn on the TV on some music channel and turn to the other side, his eyes slowly looking all over the little picture frame with no picture in it. It was supposed to be with their photo, but this look early in the morning would always make him feel worse.

"Baby, we have to go to the company. Your dad has to do some work, since you're not in the best condition. Please don't do something stupid, we'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" His mum said, knowing he was awake since the TV was working. "We love you, honey!"

"I'll be okay."

Since then, he started trying to hear when the door's gonna be locked, so he could call the detective he found on the internet just yesterday. There was nothing more important than finding what really happened. He didn't even think about the consequences after knowing the truth. How would he react if he was actually right? He didn't want to think about this. It seemed like it was a moment far away at the time, so he wasn't even supposed to think about it. Or at least this was the way he saw it.

His hands reached for his phone and found the chat with Han, just to type in the small field on the bottom of the screen, " _I'm going to call him as soon as my parents are not home anymore. He’s probably gonna answer me, I don't know, but I think it's going to be that way. I don't know what part of the story should I say..._ "

Surprisingly, the answer came as fast as the first message was sent.

_Han: good morning to you too! You know, I don't really know what I would do in this situation, but here's Minho, he's gonna write to you from here..._

_Han: (its minho, you know..?) Okay, first you are going to ask for the price. Not as if you want to know it, you need the truth and also you have a lot of money you can bear the cost, but people don't know who you are when you call him and don't... for real, don't say your real name until he asks you._

_Felix: I won't do it anyways, but okay, what else?_

_Han: typing......_

Felix mumbled something under his mouth. But of course, his eyes had to get watery every single moment when he thought of Wonil. Why couldn't he bear his own feelings, why he was like a girl, crying seven months over his boyfriend’s dead body, don't people accept and move on in less than half a year? The trial was just ending, and for him this felt like the moment the trial was about to start. He knew nothing more than that Wonil "committed suicide".

_Han: You have to tell him what's the story. You have to tell him as much as you can, but don't say things that would make you sad, or vulnerable in front of him. No matter what's the reason, this is a business, you're his client and he's the private detective you need to find out what's going on and why they covered up the murder. You also can say about your relationship with Wonil, because if he doesn't know why is he so important, but he has different cases, he would negligently take yours to start in the last place, when he has more free time. This is just a basic thing you can know, if you tell someone why something is that important to you, they kinda feel what you feel. But note that you don't have to look weak, either way he would think you won't bear what's after finding the truth._

_Felix: These are some impossible things for me, but okay, I will try._

_Han: typing....._

_Han: Don't you dare to ask him personal questions. This would make him suspicious and he can leave your case. And of course, if he finds something out, you gotta encourage him as soon as you can and as much as you can as well. People get the power to do something even better when they are encouraged by someone or something._

_Felix: Is this everything?_

_Han: It's what I can think of right now, call him as soon as you can, okay? Then call us so you can tell us what had happened._

_Felix: Of course, thank you so much!_

_Han: Its ya brother, take care of yourself, baby boy!_

_Felix: I will be okay, I swear_

After this Felix typed the number which was supposed to belong to Bang Chan. Someone responded quickly, and the young boy could hear soft and in his opinion sweet voice. The words he heard were nothing special, but right now, he felt like the most special person on this whole planet. His lips made a little smile, his ears were for sure blessed to hear this voice.

"Hello, stranger! My name is Bang Chan, a private detective, and I'm all yours, so let me hear what you have about me. Maybe something to investigate?"

After he heard this he realized. How would he say "hello, my boyfriend was murdered, but they say it was a suicide.... I need your help" there was no way. Or should he start with that he's gay and he found the love of his life and.... no way! So, what exactly should he say in this case? He ended the phone call as soon as he could.

"Fuck..." he murmored. "I should call him, I... I want to know what happened with Wonil, so I should do anything to find out the truth." He reminded himself slowly, saying every single word out loud. He thought this would have more effect on his mind and after only a couple of minutes he grabbed his phone and called the detective once again.

"Hello again, stranger. My name is Bang Chan, what should I do for you?"

Felix froze.

"I'm gay, my boyfriend is dead..." he thought trying to find a way to say it aloud. No, no, no! "I want to know the truth about my boyfriend's death ...." he tried to say something, but this was not good enough too.

"Um, hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yeah, I uh..... I..... fuck!" Felix mumbled and ended the phone call once again. He quickly switched to chatting with Han and sent him an extremely short message.

Felix: Shit, I can’t.

Han responded almost the same minute.

Han: What? Why? What happened? Wanna call you?

Of course, Felix wanted to hear them right now, but he was scared that if it passed more time he would probably start doubting more and more, if he didn't call this guy and say something, he wouldn’t do it anyways.

“Do it, you little shit!” he thought to himself, texting Han.

Felix: I’m scared. I don’t really know why, but… I can’t even speak, so I hung up the phone before I said something. I should call him now, because I won’t even do it if I try later.

Han: Then why are you so scared, just do it. He doesn’t know you, he wouldn’t find out who you are until he sees you.

Felix: I know, I know. Okay, I’mma call him now.

Felix called Bang Chan once again and this time he had to say something. At least he had to say what was the case, so the detective could understand he’s not pranking him and this is really important for him.

The first signal was heavy for him to wait. The second one was, in his opinion, longer. The third one was where he was about to scream out loud, because he finally was about to start the conversation, but no one replied. The fourth one was when the phone call was accepted.

“Hello. If this is some kind of a joke, please fucking stop it, okay?”

“It’s not a joke, I’m sorry. I… I need your help.” Felix mumbled. This was actually a good start. But Bang Chan… What he would think about someone calling him three times in a row and the first two calls being silent? Maybe he would think that this was just a joke, it’s not like he said it…

“With?”

“My boyfriend’s death.”

“Sure. Okay, please tell me when you’re free, so we can meet and talk more about it.”

“Can I do that through a phone call? I prefer to be anonymous for now.”

Felix needed to hide himself from the press. After these past seven months, a lot of things had happened and he had to protect himself and his parents. He was scared that this might be a scam, as Minho said the night before.

“I am afraid that we have to see each other in person. This is not a case that should be investigated through the phone. But no worries, with me your identity is gonna be a secret. I work on my own and it's only me, who knows my clients. I won’t tell anything to anyone.”

“Even the press?”

“Like a detective, who has only cases for making enough money to live, do you think that I am that famous? Anyways, no I won’t tell anyone about you, your case or anything like that. It’s against my dogma.”

“Okay, so…” Felix started, but the detective quickly interrupted him with a suggestion about the date, time and place for a meeting.

“Tomorrow, 7 am in the Rush café?” He asked, and Felix said quietly “Okay.”

The detective ended the phone call suddenly after he heard how he agreed with this plan. Of course, someone was not that happy with this sudden end of the call, but what he would do? Nothing much, he texted Han before going to bed once again, because he was too exhausted to be awake. His body needed some rest for sure, and he would now give it to himself.

Closing his eyes, he thought for a second about the detective. Why was he like that? What’s wrong with him? He’s a detective, Felix reminded himself, he’s weird by nature. Of course, this was the excuse for his behavior, but little did Felix know this guy was way more interesting that it seemed. He should really get some good sleep, so he would be fresh when they meet each other. There was no time for him to be unconscious and to talk gibberish all the time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bang Chan was slowly walking around an abandoned building trying to find some evidence. His quiet steps led him to a room full of ashes. It seemed like everything was gone. His eyes spotted something shiny in one of the piles of dust. He slowly came closer and took the shiny piece, it turned out to be a keychain. This wasn't the evidence he had to find but he decided he had to take it with him, because it may have something in common with the case he was working on currently. 

He didn't know what time it was or what day, what month, or even what year. He was still looking good, so he's not that old. Someone texted him. He couldn't take his phone at this moment, because his mind was completely obsessed with finding the evidence. His eyes slowly turned to see someone on the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Bang Chan asked the person. It seemed like it was a man, a big figure, body full of muscles, but the head was in the dark. No matter who he was, he didn't want Chan to see him. Anyways, he looked like he was aware of who that was. "I asked you something?" 

"Didn't you miss me, baby?" The person asked. His deep voice made Chan freeze, but after that, he tried to remember every single time, when he had to deal with this guy. "Don't you really miss your ex, baby boy?" 

"How can anyone miss someone like you?" quietly mumbled Chan. "What do you want from me?" 

"I missed you, baby," the person said. “Didn’t you miss me too?”

“No!” Bang Chan made a step back. The person stood still and his head was still covered with a thick shadow, nothing could help Chan see his eyes. He wasn’t even sure whether he wanted to see him anyways, but it was strange for him to see his body and not his face.

“Of course, you have to lie every time I show up. I know you loved me, Christopher!”

These words made him feel strange. The name he called him was making him feel like before - unhappy, pathetic, miserable. He didn’t love this guy anymore. He wasn’t even sure he loved him back then, but for sure, this guy made him feel good sometimes. Anyways, it was all done and he…. He didn’t want to see him again… He wanted only to get rid of him and to start his life on his own.

“I know you still love me, Christopher! We should get back together.” the man at the door said. He stood there still. Nothing changed, his face was still fully covered with darkness. It was like some kind of a dream, a nightmare. 

“Go away, Ronald!” Chan screamed in fear. He wasn’t afraid of the guy, he wasn’t afraid of what was going to happen to him, he wa afraid of what he would do, he was scared that he’s going to do some stupid things, some things, he had to forget about. 

Chan was short of breath, he felt dizzy and the one thing he knew at this time was that his legs were not able to keep his body upright. His lips dried so fast like he needed water. His body was slightly shaking. 

“Why are you standing there? Come closer, baby. I want to feel your lips!” 

“Fuck you, Ronald! Leave me alone! We’re done!” Chan screamed making small slow steps backwards. “And done is done! We’re not like some boyfriend and girlfriend here, Ron… You know that, we can’t even have sex!” Chan screamed desperately wanting the figure to disappear like it was never there. “I don’t love you, I never did!” 

“You don’t… Right. Okay, Christopher, okay.” his low deep voice faded away. The figure was still there, but it stood quiet for quite a little time. The darkness hung the whole body, it was like it was fading, like the voice did at the end, but Chan knew it was still there. 

“GO… THE…. FUCK….. AWAY!” Chan found some strength to yell at him and that was it. This was the end of them. The end that was happening again and again and again, every single time he thought about this before bed. 

_ Who said you can’t control your dreams? _

He woke up with his heart beating faster than ever. His breath was not enough. He was scared that this guy was still here and still wanted to make him feel bad somehow. Chan’s eyes searched the room he was in – his own room, where he felt comfortable. It wasn’t something big, or something special, it was just a bed and one big wardrobe. Oh, and a picture with his family hanging on the wall in front of the bed. Of course, he misses all of his family, but right now, things were too complicated. He had to stay away from them, and he of course had to forget about every single holiday they were celebrating a few years ago. Now it was him only and his clients. They were the most important people in his life. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, no family and of course, no friends at all. He left his whole life behind for a while and the cost was to lose everyone until he found the courage to accept his past life back. 

Here, in his room it was only him and the furniture. No ghosts from the past, no people he wanted to forget, nothing that scared him.

This guy was in his dream once again and for him this was the time he would break. He tried to forget about what he saw, so he could at least get some sleep. He tried to close his eyes once again, to clear his mind, not to think about Ronald and he tried to get some more sleep, because the day after that was going to be long and for sure exhausting. 

***

5 AM and the alarm was ringing for the third time this morning. Bang Chan tried to stop it a few times, but he was too sleepy to do it. His eyes slowly opened to see whats the clock and the moment he realized it was already 5 AM, he mumbled something, trying to get up from the bed as fast as he could. He made his way to the bathroom for some freshness and after just a few minutes he was getting dressed for today. It seemed like it's going to be a long long day and everything was going to be too much for him, but at least, there was only one day like this in his weekly routine.

Every Monday for him was like a nightmare. He had to see a bunch of different people with different cases, everyone who wanted him to find out something. It was scheduled like that - he had to meet everyone on Monday since 6 am. He had to talk with people till the end of the day, sometimes this meant 9 pm, but sometimes it meant 11 pm, it depends on how many people wanted to talk with him.

And of course, this Monday wasn’t any different. He had to see fifteen different people, for each one he had only one hour to talk and to decide whether they were going to work together or not. Of course he couldn’t take all of the cases, but he picks one to three of them every week. Now he had a lot of work still from last week, so he had time to take only one client now. Anyways, there was one bit special, because yesterday he talked with one person that acted strange. 

He lost his secretary a few weeks ago, but for now he talked with 7 different people and none of them acted like that. Everyone started with explaining what was the case, or what was their name, or what was the call about… No one started with ending the call even before they spoke. Except the guy who called yesterday. He hung up the phone right after Chan answered. The second call was way longer, the guy tried to speak, but all he said was some kind of a stutter and then he sighed “fuck” and the call was ended once again. The third one, Chan was extremely irritated and thought it was a prank call, but then the guy finally spoke. All he knew for now was that this boy’s boyfriend was dead. And why, and how… Maybe he had to find out, but why did this guy want to remain anonymous? There was something strange, for sure. His mind was kind of occupied by the thought about this call and this strange behavior. This voice… This voice made him feel strange too; it reminded him of the guy from the dream he had in the night. 

He didn’t know his name, he didn’t know anything. He only knew he couldn’t wait to see him. 

Chan grabbed his phone and went out of his home, because his day was about to start. 

*** 

The first one client to be, was some old lady. Her husband took her armchair and some kind of things that were ‘important’, but the lady kept it a secret. And when Chan asked her why she thinks he’s the one who can help her, she just said that his secretary said it was okay and he could do something about it. 

“This stupid bitch..” Chan thought. Of course, she always did this, this was the reason why she was fired. Chan was meeting 10-15 people a week and there were less than ten actual cases that were for him. And of course, he couldn’t take them all, but he at least could know how important every single one of them was, so he could schedule his own work the best way to investigate every single case that was for him, and to prioritize these, he found the most important at this time. He couldn’t take all of them, this was obvious, but at least, he could do his best to take most of them. 

It was almost 7 am. He was about to see this guy. He was about to finally give his own imagination a figure to connect with the voice he heard. In his mind the guy had to be big, muscled, almost like Ronald, he had to be matured. He was a bit concerned whether he had to conduct this conversation now, or not, but he needed the money and since the guy didn’t ask for the price, he was rich. Or maybe, but just maybe, he wasn’t rich, but he wanted to know what happened with his boyfriend and he was ready to spend a lot of money on this. 

Most of the people who have a limited budget asked for the price before saying anything else. Most of the people who cared about how much money they had to spend somewhere, or to invest in something, always started with the question about the price. 

So, why did he not ask about it? Because he was rich or because he wanted to find the truth that bad? Either way Chan could take a lot of money from this case and probably stop working that hard for a while. 

He was walking straight ahead to the cafe, they were supposed to meet. His steps were silent, since he was with white sneakers. His clothes were nothing special, just a pair of ripped jeans, white t-shirt and a colorful oversized shirt over it. He was carrying his black backpack on one shoulder. 

His eyes spotted a guy in front of the cafe, his head was bent down, his eyes were surely fixed on the ground. He was dressed in black, everything on him was black and his pale skin was contrasting with the outfit. His hair was light peachy pink and it was separated into two different parts. 

“Uhm… Excuse me...” Chan slowly said, making his final step to the guy. He finally raised his head and looked up to see who came closer to him. 

“Oh, you have to be Bang Chan, right?” the guy asked. His deep voice made Chan feel shivers down his spine. “Yes,” he thought, but he didn’t say. He just nodded. “I was afraid I wouldn't recognize you, but how did you recognize me?” the guy asked. 

“Maybe it was some kind of intuition. I don’t know, but I knew it was you, the guy with the strange behavior.” Chan slightly laughed. “Can we go inside now?” 

“Yeah, for sure.” 

They entered the cafe, but Chan walked a few steps behind the guy and he was able to take a look at his body from the back, from the bottom to the top. His black clothes made him too skinny and Chan thought to himself that if he’s that skinny there’s something going on with this guy. It was way too much, for him, this wasn’t normal at all. His waist was so small, he looked like he’s about to break. 

“Do you prefer any table, or..?” the guy asked, turning his head to see Chan. 

“It’s up to you, thanks,” Chan nodded. They both went closer to one of the tables and sat down. There was a waitress that came closer and asked if they needed a menu. Chan said slowly “Yes, thanks,” and turned to the guy in front of him. Now he was able to finally take some time to analyze his face. It was all covered in makeup, you could see it, it was a little bit more pigmented than his neck and chest were. His eyes were covered with a thin layer of eye shadows so they didn't look that pale, his lips were thick and glossy, like they were covered with some kind of lipstick. Why the fuck does he wear makeup? Why does he look like that? Guys don’t wear makeup on a daily basis, right? 

“I’m so sorry for asking, but why did you contact me?” Chan asked slowly. The menus came and they both had to decide what they were going to drink. Coffee for Chan and chocolate milk for the guy in front of him. 

“I… well, my boyfriend was murdered, the police made their investigation and concluded it was suicide, but I don’t think so. He is… He was…..”

Chan couldn’t hear anything after that. It was only his voice and his appearance and they weren't alike. If you hear this voice, you will probably expect the guy to be more matured, to be muscled, to be some kind of dangerous, but then you see a boy. Literally this was nothing more than a young boy, skinny enough so his body would probably break if he accidentally stumbles. Why was his voice like that? Chan asked himself. Why this voice was making him feel shivers and why it reminded him of Ronald, while this guy was completely different. He was so cute and didn’t look like a dangerous person at all. He looked like the most damaged person Chan knew for the past two years working like a detective. 

“Excuse me, what were you saying?” The detective asked. 

“Someone murdered him, and they are trying to convince me that it was a suicide. He didn’t kill himself and I am sure. He was too happy, we were going to marry each other now… Well, a few days ago in Hawaii, but my point is that he had no reason to kill himself and he was never suicidal, he… Yet, he had some difficulties, because his father was way too obsessed with marrying him to a woman, but… we were supposed to get away and… You know. I’m sorry, I...” 

“You will need time. Yes, it’s okay.” 

The waitress came with the drinks and placed them in front of them, giving them the bill as well. She turned back and went off. Chan looked at the cups on the table. 

“How old are you?” he asked. The guy pressed his lips. 

“Twenty two, why?” 

“Well I see it’s a little hard for you to talk about what has happened, so I think we can talk about something else for a while, right?” The guy nodded. “I’m twenty five. My name is, as you know, Bang Chan, and everyone calls me Chan. What’s your name?” 

“Felix.” 

“Just Felix? Like Felix the cat?” Chan chuckled. 

“Yeah, like Felix the cat, but Felix the person.” Felix smiled for the first time after they both met. Chan saw the beauty behind this smile, his face was even better with a smile on it. 

“So… Where do you live? Are you from Korea, or...” 

“I was born in Australia, but my family came here when I was only fifteen years old.” Felix slowly mumbled. “You? You don’t seem like you’re from here.”

“Yeah, quite a bit of an interesting story, but it’s exactly the opposite of yours.. I’m born here, but my parents decided to move to Australia when I was ten years old. I… I came back here two years ago, because I wanted to follow my dreams. And also, I had too many problems there, and here… I had nothing here, so it was the perfect place to live.” Chan laughed. “It’s scary when you prefer the place where you have nothing and no one in front of the place you have everyone behind your back, but it happens.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“I’m sorry, we have to talk about your case.” Chan looked at his watch. “I have thirteen more appointments today, I have to go to the next one soon. Could you please hurry?” he asked, sipping from his cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Uh… As you heared, I’m gay and my boyfriend is dead. And… I don’t know what else to say… That’s pretty much it.” 

“Well, Why is it important for you? I assume it’s your boyfriend and you loved him so much, but...” 

“I still love him!” Felix said. He wasn’t sure about it. He always said this, but he wasn’t sure anymore. He wasn’t aware of how many times he said that, neither he was aware of how many times he lied, because nothing was like it was before. 

“Yeah, sure. How much time has passed since then?” Chan asked him. 

“Seven months. The trial ended a few days ago with the statement “committed suicide”, as I said before. I am sure it wasn’t a suicide. I am sure it was a murder and I know who did it.” 

“Tell me more about your suspicions.” The detective sipped coffee again. Felix copied him, because he didn’t even take a sip from his cup since it came on the table. “Why do you think that way?” 

“My… My boyfriend was about to marry some girl, he… His father made him marry a girl, but he said “No” at the wedding. I know the girl’s father did it.” 

“Why?” 

“It was an arranged wedding, they were about to make a deal or alliance, I don’t really know. Probably his father is involved in this, because for sure, he did want this marriage and he didn’t like me.” Felix said. His eyes didn’t get watery. It was so strange, for the first time since Wonil’s dead he didn’t wanted to cry. It was like he wasn’t even able to start crying, like his tears were already gone and he couldn’t start crying. “Maybe he… I don’t know, maybe he made the girl’s father kill my Wonil.” 

“Wonil? Like Jung Wonil? Are you...” 

“Yeah, shh….” Felix touched the guy’s mouth with his whole hand. He started looking around to see if someone was watching them. “I am, please.. Don’t say my name aloud.” 

“Why?” 

“Just… Don’t, please.” Felix’s voice turned from confident and deep to tense and soft in just one second. Bang Chan nodded. 

“I won’t, I’m sorry. Is this the reason why you prefer talking on the phone?” 

Felix just nodded. 

“I’m sorry. It… I can’t do this in my free time on the phone. I work like that, it’s all the same for all clients. But anyways, I told you, I’m not that famous, I only take clients to make enough money for living. It’s nothing more. I need more people to make more money, but for sure, I don’t want to be rich.” 

“Sometimes I don’t want to be rich too,” Felix chuckled. 

“Is this the reason why are you wearing makeup?” Chan dared to ask. “I’m so sorry, I probably should shut up...” 

“No, it’s… It’s okay, and yeah, this is one of the reasons. And my hair is like that because of this, and I wear these clothes for the same reason… Actually this is Felix, this style, this hair… You know, It’s not who I was born.” 

“I can relate. So.. You think their fathers are involved?” 

“Yeah. Wonil won’t kill himself, for no reason. There was no reason, we were about to go back to Australia, it was a matter of time.” Felix slowly explained, his voice was back deep and confident. “It’s hard for me to talk about it, but… yeah.” 

“It’s okay. See, I… I really gotta go very soon. I have to see the next client soon, so… I will call you later if I am taking the case. I… I really have only one that I can bear this week, if I can’t take it, I will call you and I will tell you when I am able to start working on it. You will have to tell me more information, so I can at least start from somewhere. I'm glad you came to talk with me in person, and I am so sorry if I did something wrong.” 

“Okay… Really, thank you so much. It was good to talk with someone about this, you’re a good listener for sure.” Felix quietly said and looked up in his eyes. “Please, call me as soon as you can!” 

“I will. Take care, lost boy!” 

“Lost boy?!” Felix slightly tilted his head. 

“Yeah, you look like a lost boy.” Chan smiled. “In… In a good way.” 

“Uhm, thank you, I guess?” Felix chuckled. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome. I have to go now, I’m sorry!”

“Okay, bye!” 

“See you soon, Felix!” 

Bang Chan went out of the cafe and Felix was now alone. No one was interested to look at him, he understood this with a quick look around. His eyes slowly spotted the cup in front of him. And of course underneath it there was a banknote that would cover the bill a couple of times. When did he leave the money on the table? Why are they that much and why didn’t he wait to take his change? Felix was ready to pay the bill, why did he have to leave money? 

A big silent sigh went out of his lips. He licked them, they had the taste of the chocolate milk and strawberries from his lipstick. He took out his phone to text Han. His eyes slowly read the last few messages from him. 

**Han: Yeah, we’re coming home, brother! You okay? Tell me when the meeting is over, I need to know what happened. Could you come get us from the airport?**

**Han: Please, text me back in at least two hours, I need to know before we get on the plane.**

**Han: Minho said he’s going to be upset if we don’t see you asap.**

**Han: I am going to be upset too, you know?**

**Han: FELIX!**

**Han: You little….. TEXT ME BACK, DON’T MAKE ME CALL YOU!**

**_sent: 7:16 am_ **

**_seen: 7:49 am_ **

**Felix: I’m here! Yes, I will come get you.**

**Felix: He just left, I’m… I don’t know about it. He looked as good as he looked in the pictures. He… He’s strange, he said he lived in Australia, but left for some reason his whole life there and came here to be on his own. And yeah…**

**Han: GOD YES! Will he help you?**

**Felix: I don’t know yet, he said he’d call me later. He’s… I am afraid that this might be a scam. He knows me, He knows Wonil too. Am I in danger?**

**Felix: He said he’s not rich, but he left money for the bill and it’s like two times more than it is. Like.. Who leaves money, 2x more money if he’s not rich?**

**Han: Felix, you okay? Minho wants to text you something, he’s kinda angry.**

**Felix: Why?**

After a while Felix received another message from Minho. He switched to the messages with him and started reading. 

**Minho: Are you insane? What did I tell you? Did you ask for the price at the first time?**

**Felix: Nope. I … I didn’t ask for the price at all.**

**Minho: I told you, Felix, I told you that you have to ask this first, because if you don't, people will think you’re rich. And this may lead you to a fraud. If you ask for the price, you will know he’s not a scam. It was too strange, this hot guy to be a detective anyways.**

**Felix: I don’t really think he wants my money, he left too many on the table.**

**Minho: Because he has it. If he’s taking money from many people to do nothing at all, he would have money to do this.**

**Felix: He was a good listener and he looked like he knew what he was doing.**

**Minho: I’m afraid he is deceiving you.**

**Felix: It doesn’t look like that.**

**Minho: Was he strange?**

**Felix: Yeah, totally. He wanted to talk about ourselves for a while…**

**Minho: Of course. Felix, I told you! You don’t have to pick up the phone if he’s calling you.**

**Felix: But I need him. He’s gonna find out what happened!**

**Minho: Okay, see… Do what you want. I told you, ask for the price, you didn’t. I told you do not pick up the phone, you are willing to do it. Okay. But don’t make me deal with your shit after that, okay?**

**Felix: K.**

**Minho: Don’t act like you’re fifteen years old, please! You’re not anymore.**

**Minho: Will you pick us from the airport?**

**Felix: Yes, I will.**

Han texted him as well. 

**Han: Why is he mad? What happened?**

**Felix: Don’t wanna talk about it. He’s making me do some things.**

**Han: He wants you to be okay. Yet, he knows you for a couple of years, but he loves you as well, and he doesn’t like when you’re sad. You know how he hates when I am joking with you and you’re not in the mood. Right?**

**Felix: I don’t want to talk about it, Han. Please!**

**Han: Okay. So. He was hot, huh?**

**Felix: Like… His hair looked like he spends the morning doing his hairstyle and he was dressed so fucking cool. Yet, he was looking good.**

**Han: You’re in love!**

**Felix: Lol, NO! He’s the detective I need for finding who killed my Wonil. Okay?**

**Han: Yeah, sure.**

**Felix: Don’t be sarcastic, please! And tell Minho I appreciate what he's doing, but I can deal with this.**

**Han: Okay. I will.**

**Felix: Thanks.**

**Han: I don’t have much battery, I should save some for the airport, so we can talk and find each other in the crowd. Talk to you later, Lix!**

**Felix: Of course, Han. Thank you for the support.**

**Han: No worries, I would do anything for my brother.**

**Felix: Okay, bye!**

**_sent: 8:14 am._ **

*** 

Chan stepped outside and took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He slowly investigated the pack, looking at every single square of it. He smiled and slowly opened the pack, just to check how many cigarettes had left in it. He counted them, 14 left in his pack. He went closer to the bin near him and disposed of them leaving the pack fall in the bin. He smiled. 

When he was younger he used to smoke a lot. Later he tried to stop smoking, but something always happened. One day he thought he saw Ronal, he started smoking two packs a day for a month. Some other day, he had to call his parents, he started smoking again. The last time he started smoking because of the stress his work was giving to him every single minute. Lately Chan wasn’t smoking more than two cigarettes for a whole day, but now was the time he was leaving this behind. For real. 

His head slowly turned to see through the window - the lost boy was chatting with someone on his phone. Chan’s lips made a thin smile, just before he went away, leaving the boy and going to see his next client to be. 

“My mother murdered my dad...” Said the young woman. But every other word after that looked like a lie to Chan, so he suddenly stopped listening, thinking about Lee Yongbok. Felix, he reminded himself. His name is Felix. His thoughts were flying around his case, like a flock of birds around something really interesting for them. 

“Sorry, gotta go!” he said almost late for the next appointment. He couldn’t stop thinking about why the police think that Wonil really killed himself. He had barely heard about the case from the TV, but since he hadn’t enough time to watch TV, he didn’t know anything more. 

The woman stood still, not knowing what to do and what to say. 

“I will call you to know whether I am taking the case. Also, I will tell you when I am able to handle it. Thank you, have a nice day!” 

Chan left, leaving a banknote on the table to cover the bill and even more. He left her, just like he left Felix on that table. He went to the other cafe, where he was supposed to talk with a man, twenty nine years old, killed his fiance. 

He started talking about the case as soon as they entered the cafe. Of course, Chan listened to him, but many times he didn’t realize what the guy was saying, because there was one thing he could think about and that was Wonil. He had to know more. He had to find out the truth about this one and it wasn’t only the cute sad face Felix had, that was the reason, but his personal interest in finding it out. This was nothing like the other basic cases, it was a huge drama. Everyone was able to talk shit about it, and for sure, if the police cover a murderer, so he is a big player. It was really interesting how a boy at this young age would kill himself, when he had everything, the money, the power, the boyfriend… 

_ Lost boy,  _ Chan thought,  _ Poor little lost boy, you don’t know how many people would take advantage of you if they see you like that, vulnerable and open. You don’t know how many people are ready to make fun of you, to make you a fool or even make you do things you don’t want to do. Anyways, I am really happy you came to me, so you’re going to be in good hands.  _

The third one after Felix's one was too lame. Someone stole a video game from a school basement and saw someone hanging from the ceiling. This was too… It was well thought out and Chan didn’t really believe the child. which was there without his parents. Considering his behavior, it was way more possible for him to be some kind of crazy, and maybe this was the reason why his parents were not with him. Maybe this boy was right for the asylum, or at least some psychiatrist, who can say what’s happening with him. 

This was the fifth one for the whole day and there were ten more left for this whole week. Of course, Chan knew which one he would choose for his next case to be working on. This was the case about Felix’s Wonil. But he couldn’t just leave all his appointments for some other time, so head to lyi to everyone that there’s hope for him to take their case. And he knew, he would call all the fourteen people and say “Sorry, but I am too busy now, I can probably take your case later, when I have more free time..” or something like that, he wasn’t really used to saying these words, before it was way to easier, because his secretary called them and disappointed them every single monday evening. 

Chan quickly ate something to survive the day and went to the other cafe to meet the next person. One new case with the same old disappointment in his eyes. He didn't even listen to the man, explaining how his daughter tried to kill her own brother, so that's why he thinks it was her, who murdered her mother. And his daughter was almost twelve years old, so probably he's trying to get Chan's attention. 

"Thank you for your honesty, but I have to go. I will call you later to tell you if I will take the case or not." 

People killing their relatives, people killing their husbands and wives, people killed by mysterious people or even serial killers or hitmans, but there was nothing more interesting than the case everyone was talking about. Chan didn’t know anything, because he didn’t really have time to start thinking about any other case that’s not in his hands, but now… Now he had that big opportunity. And he would do literally everything to take it.

It was a big day, most of the people now were probably mad, as he called them one by one, cutting them off. Then he had left only three cases. It was obvious which one he would call at the end. Until then he called the two others, saying what he said to the rest of the people. “I’m so sorry, but I have a lot of work and I thought your case would be able to be postponed. Thank you for your understanding, I will call you on Friday if I am going to take this case next week. I appreciate your patience!” 

Of course, people were not always happy, some of them were literally neutral, there were no negative feelings, neither were there positive feelings that were possible for him to feel. And then he had only one call remaining. 

It was almost twelve o’clock and he had to finally do it. He grabbed his phone and searched for the phone number that belonged to Felix. When he found it, he tapped on it and then tapped on the green phone icon there. There was the signal that this line was free and no one was talking on it. 

*** 

On the other way, Felix was driving his car with Minho and Han hugged in the backseat. He was listening to some music, slightly dancing in the car, watching them from time to time how cute they were at this moment. Han was lying on Minho’s arm and Minho's head was over Han’s. Felix didn’t want to wake them up, so he kept the music from the radio silent. He mumbled some of the lyrics sometimes, but he knew it was noisy enough from the road and no one would hear his mumbles. He smiled, looking at them for a while once again and then he started looking straight ahead in the middle of the road. He had to keep up the speed, but not to overdo it by pressing the gas pedal with more pressure. It was going to be just less than an hour and they were going to be home already and since it was almost midnight, there wasn’t going to be a lot of vehicles on the streets and he might get fast to drop Minho and Han. 

“What are you thinking about?” Minho asked. “Felix?” 

“Uh… I...” Felix froze. His hands stood in one position to keep the car in a straight line, and his eyes slowly found a way to the back mirror just to meet Minho’s eyes. 

“Please, don’t tell me you’re obsessed with this scammer.” Minho said, his voice lowered as much as he could. They were still trying to let Han sleep, as he didn’t get enough sleep on the plane. “Felix, I said...” 

Felix’s phone rang. The melody was loud enough to wake up Han, that's why Felix hurried to pick up the phone. And after all this happened, he heard a voice he was sure he wasn’t going to hear that late. The guy on the other line slowly said his name and asked if Felix is on the phone. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Felix. So...” 

“So,” the guy started, “your case is the one I am going to take this week. You know, I meet a lot of different people, but yours… You need me. They don’t really need me, like you do and both of us are aware of this, right?” Bang Chan said through the phone. “We can meet tomorrow, so you can tell me more. Also, it would be very helpful by you if you open up a bit in front of me. We both want to find out what happened with Wonil, right? ”

“Yes. I… think I can do that.” 

“Nice! So, I… You know, I appreciate your effort to be as helpful as you could, but don’t overload yourself with the emotions. I would be there 24/7 if you’re ready to share something new with me. You can call me wherever you are, whenever you want and whatever you want to tell me, I will be there and I will hear you.” 

“Thank you so much!” 

No matter it sounded like a psychologist or psychiatrist, he had that power to make Felix feel a bit relaxed after all this happened. 

Bang Chan on the other hand was trying to assimilate every word he heard. There was nothing like “I won’t be able to share everything,” or some bulshit like that. It seemed like Felix didn't care that much about what people were going to find out. Or he really knew the truth already and wanted to prove them wrong. It seemed like Felix knew exactly how to talk about this. 

“Can I, uh...” Felix quickly looked at Minho in the back mirror. “Can I ask for the price?” he said confidently after just a couple of seconds. 

“Oh yeah. It’s 50 dollars by an hour.” 

“That means?” 

Bang Chan started laughing. He was sure that Felix had a lot of money and he could take a lot of money from him, just by doing nothing much, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to know the truth and he didn’t want to take money from him too, it was like a payment when he found out this big and important case. And of course, if it turns out to be the way Felix said, maybe people would start calling Chan with more interesting and complicated cases. 

“I’m kidding. It depends on the case, yours is the biggest one i’ve taken, but let’s say a hundred bucks.” 

“Can I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be asking, but i'm really curious, why do you charge in dollars?” 

“Oh… This… Well, it’s because some time ago I had a case… Actually the first case I had to deal with was from america. They paid for my stay in the USA and I had to find out who made a train go off the rails. Anyways, you’re sleepy probably, I will leave you to get some rest, sorry for the intense day, I would like to see you tomorrow.” Chan concluded wanting to hang up the phone, because he needed some sleep as well. 

“It’s okay, but you’re the tired one probably, so… Good night, detective Bang!” Felix smiled, and Chan replied with the simple “Night, Felix!” and then the phone call ended as suddenly as it started. 

“What?” Minho asked, wanting to know every single word they had spoken. “What?” He asked again. 

“Nothing. He’s gonna take the case and it’s going to cost me only one thousand dollars. It’s not much and he’s going to help me. I don’t really think he’s a scammer, but okay.” Felix sighed. He hit the gas pedal and hurried so he could overtake the front car. 

“Please take care of yourself, okay?” Minho asked slowly and quietly. “I don’t want to see you hurt, neither I want to see Han hurt if you do some stupid shit.” 

“I won’t kill myself, Minho. Remember that! Also, Han’s going to be alright because I am going to be alright.” Felix said and took the exit of the highway, so they can go back to Seoul and to leave them at their house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up!   
> Sorry for the extremely slow update xD  
> But like, bare with me <3  
> Now enjoy this and comment ! Thank you ^^


End file.
